<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Denial by emolicannoli04</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25604698">Denial</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/emolicannoli04/pseuds/emolicannoli04'>emolicannoli04</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Joey Wheeler - Freeform, M/M, Tea Gardener - Freeform, Tristan Taylor - Freeform, Yugi Muto - Freeform, joeyxyugi, wishshipping - Freeform, yugioh - Freeform, yugiohships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:54:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25604698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/emolicannoli04/pseuds/emolicannoli04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Joey has a secret... Denial has taken over his mind. With the pressure and spite from his father, Joey must figure out what will make him happy on his own. It's a constant battle between wanting to be close to Yugi and wanting to be as far away as possible. He must find his way out of his dark past, and face the truth he's been hiding in order to reach his happily ever after.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Mutou Yuugi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1 ~morning~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Joey awoke to the smell of donuts, definitely jelly donuts. He could tell by the pleasant raspberry scent wafting through the room. The harsh rays of the sun causing him to stir. Joey released a deep groan as the light shined in his eyes. He slowly brought a hand up to brush his blonde locks out of his face.</p><p>    Why would he smell donuts of all things? Surely, his drunk of a father, sitting in his worn-out recliner hadn’t bought them as a gift. The man only seems to spend his money on alcohol, despite the piles of debts lying under his name. Curiosity filled Joey's sleepy eyes as he slowly rose from his bed. As he made his way out into the living room, he was immediately met the familiar scent on beer. Joey stifled an eye-roll as he observed his unconscious, hungover father.</p><p>    As he made his way over to the kitchen counter, a small pink post-it note caught his attention. As he read the note, he couldn't help but let a small smile adorn his features. It read:</p><p>Joey,<br/>                                                                                                                                                                                                       We hope you are well and we miss you so very much. I know times are difficult right now, but you are so very brave. It's hard to believe you're already 16! You're growing up so fast. Me and your sister think about you every day. We love you so much! Happy Birthday &lt;3                           </p><p>~Love, Mom &amp; Serenity</p><p>    Joey's smile quickly dissipated as he heard a loud grunt coming from the living room. Dad's awake. He hurriedly folded the note and stuck it in his back pocket. Joey listened as heavy footsteps stumbled into the kitchen. His father, pushed Joey aside to reach the fridge, then made eye contact with the pastel pink colored box. The box held a dozen multi-colored, fluffy donuts.</p><p>"The hell's that from?" Joey's father shouted in a deep, raspy voice. Joey uncomfortably shifted from one foot to another as he took a deep breath before speaking.</p><p>"They're from Mom" Joey mumbled, visibly sweating as he avoided eye contact with his father.</p><p>"Psht, you don't need to be eating that sugary shit anyway. And make eye contact when talking to me!" his dad barked while shooting a glare at Joey's trembling form. His father turned and grabbed the box of donuts before practically slamming it into the garbage can. Joey gulped as he felt a twinge of regret go through his heart for not trying to stop his father from destroying the gift he would receive on his 'special day'. For the love his mother put in, going through the effort of retrieving the donuts just for him.</p><p>"Now get your ass to school." His father growled as he opened the refrigerator to retrieve a can of beer. Joey quickly turned on his heel and power-walked back to the safety of his bedroom. Once he was out of hearing range of his father he released an exasperated sigh as he kneeled down to grab his book bag.</p><p>"So much for having a 'happy birthday'" he mumbles to himself as he slung the book bad over his shoulder to begin his long, lonely  walk to school...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2 ~birthday~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Joey felt a tap on his shoulder and relief washed over him, he didn't know any of the answers on the test anyway. An irritated expression adorned Joey's face as he observed Tristan's smug expression from across the room. Joey craned his head to face the culprit who had tore him from his confused daze. He faced two violet, doe-eyes staring back at him with a somewhat hopeful gaze.</p><p>"Joey, do you have the answer to number three by any chance?" Yugi whispered in an attempt to not be caught by the sharp stare of the teacher, looking intently over all the students. Joey let disappointment cross his gaze as he looked down at his paper only to realize he couldn't help his best friend out.</p><p>"Sorry Yuge, it seems we're both stuck." Joey said while he scratched the back of his head. Yugi gave a disappointed hum of confirmation as he questioned why he even asked Joey to begin with.</p><p>    Yugi turned to ask Bakura, whom was sitting directly to the left of him, hoping to have better luck with finishing this damned test. Hurt flashed in Joey's eyes as they exchanged small giggles and Joey presumed Yugi had gotten his answer as he wrote hastily with a concentrated manner. Joey huffed, upset with himself for not being the one to help Yugi, as this foreign emotion spread through his heart. He turned back to face his test as he just sat there and glared at it, as if it had been the one to cause his misfortune. Not knowing 75% of the answers, Joey rested his palm under his chin and let his drowsiness take over.</p><p>~Time Skip~</p><p>    Joey heard Yugi's yell before he saw him.</p><p>"Joey, hey!" Joey turned to see Yugi's small frame run to catch up with him. Joey stood motionless as he watched the short boy approach him with a large grin and an arm stretched out in an attempt to flag Joey down with a rapid wave. Yugi caught up and took a moment to catch his breath as he stood beside Joey bent forward with his hangs on his knees, holding himself up.</p><p>"Hey Yuge, what's up?" Joey asked as he blinked down at the small boy.</p><p>"I-I was just wondering if you'd like to go to that burger joint we always go to...ya know, since it is your birthday after all. It'll be my treat!" Yugi said, still fighting to catch his breath. Joey stared down at his spikey-haired friend with a slight blush dusted across his cheeks, before finally nodding. Yugi's eyes shined up at Joey's with a delighted smile shone on his face.</p><p>"Alright, let's go then! I'm suddenly in desperate need of a burger after that test." Yugi said with a small, gleeful chuckle as he started to lead the way to the restaurant.</p><p>"Yeah, you bet! I don't remember learnin' anything on that stupid test! I swear that teacher is just trying to fail us." Joey stated while he shook his head. Yugi peered behind him to give a curt nod toward the blond in agreement, as they made their way to Burger World.</p><p>~Time Skip~</p><p>     Both Yugi and Joey froze upon entering the establishment. They both gawk as they watch Téa gleefully serve a customer. Joey marched up to his female classmate as she was about to enter the kitchen, Yugi followed closely behind him.</p><p>"Aye, Téa! What da hell are you doin' here?! Ya know you're not supposed to have an after school job right?" Joey scolded rather loudly. Téa had an expression of both frustration and panic as she was worried someone else from school had heard them. She pulled the boys into a corner, where no one would be able to hear them.</p><p>"Will you shut up!!" Téa hissed while frantically looking around. Yugi just watched with a shocked expression, confused as to why his best friend hadn't told him about her secret job.</p><p>"I'd like to keep this job, thank you very much! Please, please, please don't tell anyone about this! I need this job to save up..." Téa mumbled that last part under he breath, undenounced to the fact the two boys had heard her rather clearly. Joey looked like he was about to say something before Yugi quickly cut him off.</p><p>"Don't worry Téa, we won't tell anyone. But, you have to tell us what you're saving up for." Yugi said rather smugly as he crossed his arms over his chest. Téa hesitated but ultimately let out a relieved sigh before sharing her dream with her two close friends.</p><p>"Well, I've kind of been saving up to move to America and go to college there..." Téa looked away from the pair's judgmental gaze as she half expected them to just burst out laughing.</p><p>"Wow, that's awesome! I hope you're able to accomplish your dreams!" Yugi shouted with a sparkle in his cheerful, apprehensive eyes. Téa's expression softens as she focused back on Yugi and his joyful smile. Joey looked away scratching the back of his neck after he surveyed the scene.</p><p>"Yeah, I guess we can keep it a secret, but I want a discount!" Joey shouted while he dramatically pointed in Téa's direction. Téa sighed, but allowed a small grin grace her features.</p><p>"I'll see what I can do." she chuckled and left the boys alone so she could blissfully get back to work. Joey and Yugi took a booth and had a pleasant lunch together as Joey felt he couldn't be happier in that very moment.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>